


You're My Canvas

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Implied impact play, M/M, Public Defender!Sam, Tattoos, Thank you Sin I needed this prompt it's too cute, implied D/s elements, implied Dom!Michael, implied sub!Sam, lawyer!Sam, tattoo artist!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael gives Sam his first tattoo
Relationships: Michael/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	You're My Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta thank @mrsimoshen for the idea, I've been slightly unmotivated and uninspired and this helped. Thank you!!

“So I  _ do  _ get to pop your cherry on something,” Michael teased as he pulled on his black gloves. 

“Shut up,” Sam mumbled, his face absolutely bright red as he laid stretched out on the chair, his right arm stretched above his head. 

“Make me,” Michael laughed, gently preparing Sam’s skin with a cleanser. 

“Later, when you’re not near needles,” Sam mumbled as he watched his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. 

Michael chuckled and shook his head affectionately as he gently laid the stencil down on Sam’s skin, humming along to the music on the Spotify playlist as he worked to make sure that the design would lay neatly on his lover’s ribs. “I’m not looking forward to causing you pain,” he admitted as he slowly peeled off the backing. 

“That’s not what you said last week,” Sam laughed softly, a mischievous grin playing across his face. 

“Brat,” Michael said affectionately. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. You know that that’s a different type of pain.” 

“Can’t be any worse than you using that studded paddle,” Sam said with a shiver, watching Michael prep the tattoo gun and admiring the imagery covering his boyfriend’s arms. “You have a heavy hand.” 

“Stop complaining,” Michael teased as he rolled his chair over. “You love my heavy hand.”

“Innocent until proven guilty,” the young public defender smiled, purring as the older tattoo artist leaned in for a sweet kiss. 

“Hush,” Michael hummed. “Are you ready?” 

“Born ready,” Sam said. 

Michael set the needle to the skin and began to work. Sam hissed, toes curling before he relaxed. 

“Sorry,” Michael said genuinely. 

“Just keep going, it’s not that bad,” Sam groaned. “Just shocked me.” 

“Okay,” Michael said. “You let me know if you need or want to take a break. Don’t be a dumb bitch.” 

Sam nodded and closed his eyes to focus on his breathing. 

For the next roughly three hours, the only noises in Dark Angels Tattoo Parlor were the whirring sounds of Michael’s tattoo machine, the heavy metal playing over the speakers, and Sam’s steady breathing. Occasionally they spoke, checking in or requesting a break. Sam asked for one about every half hour, so he could move and stretch and at one point, so they could eat. 

“Your line work’s finally done,” Michael said shortly after Sam’s last break. “Let’s give that about two weeks or so to heal before we start adding the color.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sam said, watching as Michael carefully applied the healer skin to his new tattoo of an angel kneeling in front of a sword with his wings outstretched. Underneath, it read in simple script  _ defend us in battle.  _

“This looks amazing, Mick,” Sam hummed as he admired his first tattoo in the mirror. 

“Only the best for my baby,” Michael smiled widely. 

Sam laughed and walked over to Michael. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him sweetly. “I love you, angel.” 

“I love you too, my prince.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr for updates and shenanigans: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter for shitposting and randomness: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok for dumbfuckery: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
